Detective Duo!
by Vampire Tenshi Kage
Summary: Somebody is dead and a concerned person turns to Duo for help.rated PG for.....cross-dressing! R&R, pwease!


  
  


Disclaimer: *Sigh* G-Wing and anything else owned by a huge corporation is not mine, obviously. Just to be safe, I own nothing. So there! ^.^;; 

This was originally written about a year ago. It's old and I have no idea if it even makes sense anymore. I'll try to write more, if the masses (and you) want me to. It depends... 

Well, enough from me. Here's the ficcie!!   
  


*Note- how come it seems that in all my fics so far (heh, all of two), one of the two annoying women is dead?? (sorry, Relina and Dorothy fans!)   
  
  
  


Detective Duo!!! 

Subtitle: Detective Duo and Quirky Quatre, Investigative Team!   
  


Relina Peacecraft was dead to begin with. Her brother, Milliardo, was spastic. He demanded justice and basically made everyone's life a pain, even though she had only been dead two hours. One day, one faithful day, that same faithful day, Duo Maxwell got a call that would change his life (or maybe not). 

"Hello?" the chipper voice of Duo said. 

"Maxwell, this is Zecks. I trust you've heard about my sister's murder?" came the stressed voice of the lighting count. 

"Yeah. Bad break." was the reply. Duo actually didn't know, but lied never-the-less because he didn't want to sound un-informed. 

"I want some help. The police, I do not trust. They screw up and such things as that. You pilots are the only thing I have left. Will you help me, Mr. Maxwell?" pleaded the brother of the late Relina. 

"Okay, but make that *dramatic pause* Detective Duo!"   
  


The Winner Residence in the desert, noon-   
  


_Ding Dong..._   
  


Quatre Raberba Winner looked up from the latest financial reports to hear what the source of the bell was. He listened with a careful ear, knowing that before a servant escorted the visitor in, he would possibly know the identity of the-   
  


_Ding dong ding dong ding.....DONG!!!!!_   
  


"Duo..." Quatre sighed to himself as he cleared his desk in order to receive the rowdy, self-proclaimed God of Death. 

"Hi, old buddy!" yelled Duo as he barged in, leaving a puzzled servant in the doorway. Duo, usually dressed in black, wore a black undershirt, white tie and brown slacks and overcoat as he ran over and playfully slapped his friend on the back. 

"Ouch! How many times have I asked you NOT to do that? And, anyway, what's with the costume change?" Quatre asked as he made a mental note to have his doorbell serviced after Duo's frequent usage. 

"Oh? This old thing? Yeah, well....It's my official investigative clothing so I look really cool and all." Duo leaned on the mahogany desk as he spoke, his long braid knocking a picture frame over. "Oops..." 

"Never mind, that's a horrible picture of us anyway. We smiled, Wu Fei turned his back on us, Trowa just was...Trowa and Heero threatened to kill the photographer. Speaking of investigation and killing, have you heard about Relina? Zecks called an hour ago." Quatre's expression changed from his usual 'I am happy' to a sad, melancholy look. 

Duo sighed heavily and turned his head to look out the large office window into the beautiful gardens that surrounded the desert fortress of Quatre before saying,"Yes I have. Zecks called me about it himself. He wants me to investigate it. And I was wondering if you would help me, my friend." 

"Sure, but what about evidence, the body, and all that?" Quatre inquired. 

"That's the next detail we take care of."   
  


The same day, at the Sank Kingdom, 4 pm-   
  


"Mister Peacecraft, what can you tell us about the murder of your beloved sister, Relina?" Duo questioned the infamous Zecks. 

"The last person that I know of that had any contact with her was Lucrezia Noin. The police took the body away, and the evidence, which did not amount to much. Noin can't be reached and there are no suspects....in the opinion of the police. That about sums it up, Duo." Zecks replied as he hung his head in defeat and sorrow. 

"Sir, you said 'in the opinion of the police'. That comment would lead us to think you believe otherwise." piped in Quatre. 

"Yes, well. You know Heero Yuy? Of course, you do. It seems as thought every time my sister is near him, he threatens to kill her. That makes him a suspect in my book from the start." 

"So, you think Heero did it, but nobody can find Noin? That in itself is very suspicious. I think we may possibly have two suspects!" Duo proclaimed. 

"Duo, we know these people! Noin would never kill Relina, and Heero wouldn't either!" Quatre raised his voice, causing Zecks to wince because he had never heard the Arabian boy get so loud and animate about something. 

"Quatre, until this case is solved, everyone is a suspect. We must investigate everyone, and only trust evidence, proof and forensic experts and all those people!" Duo felt slightly confident, and wanted to put Quatre at ease. 

"Personally, I think you could have done better at selecting a partner for this case." replied Zecks, drawing an angry look from Quatre, and a puzzled one from Duo. 

"Enough about irrelevant details. Quatre and my wonderful self are going to look around the scene of the crime, to see what's left. After you lead us to the room in question, take a break. If any of us find out anything, I will personally contact you." Duo said confidently, as he waited for his orders to be followed. 

Zecks led the two to a large library. Police tape marked off various sections, and the infamous white chalk out-line was on the floor, next to the wall. Blood spattered the walls and floor. A dank smell of dried blood, and police chemicals greeted the three. 

"So this is the scene of the crime. How interesting..." Duo mused as he knelt and looked closely at the out-line, and blood. Then, he looked at the wall before standing and saying, "She was shot, wasn't she?" 

"Yes, how do you know?" Zecks looked surprised by the observation. 

"The way the blood is splattered. It's pooled around the head of the out-line. On the wall, a thin spray of drops appears at about the height of the late Miss Peacecraft. Anything else, be it knife, ax or whatever, would make a heavier spray, and everything would be a lot messier. I seriously doubt the police messed with the blood, knowing it was hers. So, my conclusion is the murderer shot her in the head. Forehead to be specific." Duo stated, as if he saw the sort of thing every day. 

"I didn't think you knew much about stuff like this..." Quatre was amazed that Duo, of all people, seemed to know about this. 

"Reading mystery novels and detective 'How to' books while waiting on a mission will do that to you." Duo smiled slightly as he then turned to Zecks, saying, "I told you to scram and rest. Go or I'll get Pagen to drag you out!" 

"Okay, I'm going. Do you job, Maxwell, or you'll regret screwing up." Zecks threatened as he left. 

"How do we, of all the mobile suit pilots, get stuck with this?" Quatre wanted to help, but forensics and investigation were not items highlighted on his agenda for the most part. 

"First, we look up Heero and Noin. We'll do this together at first, to ensure that neither goofs. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. We should talk to the police first." Duo said in his usual cheery voice.   
  


At the police station of the afore mentioned kingdom, 5 pm-   
  


"What do you mean we can't see the evidence!?!" cried Duo, exasperated to no end by the relentless refusals of the officer. 

"Listen son, your only a kid. Go play ball or something. Leave criminal investigation to the experts." the annoyed man replied. 

"Duo," Quatre whispered, "Let's go outside a bit. I think I may know a way in." Duo only nodded as Quatre led him a safe distance from the station. 

"Okay, tell me." Duo mumbled. 

"We infiltrate like any of the rest of us would." Quatre said, as he carefully looked around to make sure they were not being listened to. "Then, we get to the evidence room and perhaps talk to the forensics expert that should be there." 

The dynamic duo (no pun intended!) proceeded to get real uniforms from real policemen who really didn't appreciate being tied up and knocked out. 

"I feel stupid." Duo complained as they breezed by all the policemen and walked towards the evidence room. 

"I'm just astounded they didn't question us." Quatre whispered. 

The two soon reached the evidence room, where a middle-aged woman sat, studying something in a microscope. Quatre looked at Duo and both nodded as if to confirm the plan. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." said Duo, as he silently closed the door. "I think you can help the two of us out." 

"Oh really? What may that be, imposter?" the woman snapped. Obviously, she was perceptive enough to realize that Duo and Quatre were way too young to be policemen. Plus, their is Duo's braid, after all. 

"We just need to see the evidence and photos from the crime scene of the Relina Peacecraft murder." Quatre smoothly replied. 

"Why? The two of you aren't real officers. I should report you, but I won't if you leave." the woman stated. After she said this, the boys decided to lose the cop outfits. 

Duo pulled out a gun and aimed it at the woman. "I think you will. We don't intend to hurt you, but we'll see that evidence either way. I think you'll show us." 

"Fine, come this way," the woman replied. At that moment, a loud thumping could be heard from the next room, where the vital scraps and photos were. "Nobody's supposed to be in their." she said, alarmed. 

"But, they are!" Quatre whispered. 

"Stay here. If anything happens, lady, scram. Quatre, just don't do anything stupid." Duo looked from one face to the other before leaving to see what lay ahead. 

He opened the steel door to a large lab. The lights were out and the only way to see was from the light of the heavy equipment. A shadow darted among the machinery, causing Duo to jerk his head in that direction. By the time he did, the shadow had escaped him, soft footsteps scurrying to the opposite end of the room. 

_Is this the murderer? I have to catch'em! _ Duo thought as he stalked along holding the weapon in front of himself, prepared to shoot at a moments notice. He stopped, trying to see where the assailant was. That's when he heard a soft sound, as if a gun had be fired. 

"Ah!" Duo yelled as he felt the bullet graze his shoulder. He immediately returned fire, and the nosie was almost deafening. Glass jars and tubes shattered, their contents making navigation hard. Bullets dinged off walls, but one must have hit home, because Duo heard a gasp from the direction of the person. 

"Give yourself up!" yelled Duo as he ran towards the sound. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Duo slipped on some chemicals and fell on his butt. 

"Duo!" yelled Quatre, as he popped in the room, flipped on the lights and started running towards Duo. 

"Go after the guy!" Duo shouted. Quatre nodded and ran, looking everywhere. His search finally lead him to another open door. Quatre cautiously walked through, gun at the ready. The door lead to the outside, and as Quatre looked out, the only thing he saw was a blue car speeding away. 

"Crap..." Quatre uttered as he made his way back to Duo. "Is your injury serious?" said the Arabic boy as he helped his braided comrade up. 

"Hurt? What's a little pain to the mighty Shinigami!?!" Duo fussed as he looked around, cringing at the mess. 

"Holy-cow!" the woman yelled, seeing the mess. She walked over to a particular table and rummaged through it for a moment before saying some words that the author won't type. Frowning profusely, she then said, "That creep was clever. He stole all the evidence and photos. This had to have been some sort of professional." 

After hearing that tid-bit of info, Duo and Quatre decided to leave before anyone else in the department realized that something fishy was going on. As Quatre drove the car they were using *a candy-apple red Viper(2001 model)* , Duo was fixing himself up. 

"This is irrigating. No evidence, no clues, nothing to really go on!" Duo fussed as he bandaged his shoulder, then decided that whoever this person was, they were going to buy him a new coat, if he ever caught them. 

"Yeah, well...let's just ask around. I'm sure the others would be willing to help. And we should try to find Miss Noin. She was the last person known to be with Relina. She would know something, I'm sure." Quatre was slightly amused to see that Duo kept poking his finger through his coat and muttering about how someone was going to pay for it. 

"You're right, by Jove!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Duo..." 

"What?" 

"What's a 'Jove'?" 

"Don't worry about that, just drive this car to Noin's place!!!"   
  


At Noin's house, in the Sank Kingdom, 5:49 pm-   
  


"The great Detective Duo and his pal Saturday were investigating a harsh murder. The next joint to stop at happened to be the place of that un-distressed damsel, Lucrezia Noin..." 

"Duo! I have a name, and it's not Saturday! And you cannot narrate! That's someone else's job!" Quatre yelled. 

"Okay, fine..." Duo replied as they walked up to the door of the woman in question. Duo repeatedly rang the doorbell, no surprise to anybody, and kept ringing it until Quatre threatened to do something horrible to him... Quatre threatened to make him watch 12 hours of Barney, that irritating purple dino. 

"Please! I'll never ring another doorbell if you swear you'll never do that to me!" Duo pleaded, as the door opened to reveal Noin in shirt and shorts. 

".......................hello?" came the unenthusiastic voice of Noin. 

"Hi, Miss Noin. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions. First of all, I have to ask you one thing. Have you heard anything about the murder of Relina?" Quatre asked, carefully looking at Noin to see what her reaction was. 

"Yes. I was in the mansion when it happened." she replied. 

"I think you'd better tell us this whole thing from the start." Duo said. 

"Yes, that would be best." Noin stated as she led the two into the living room of her apartment. Duo dived into a spacious chair, while Quatre was content enough sitting on the couch. Noin refused to sit, instead she paced as she talked. 

"Two days ago, I was called by Miss Relina to come to her palace for something. At that time, I didn't know what. When I arrived, I noticed that she seemed rather preoccupied. I asked her what was the matter. She only told me that she would tell me the next day, since by the time I was able to get their, it was late. 

"So, I went to bed and awoke the next morning. I tracked her down in the library. I wondered why she would be there so early. She told me that something was going on. She said something about threats. I asked like what and she pulled out this letter" Noin then fished out a crinkled letter from her pocket. 

_Relina-_

_If you do not stop in your pacifist ways, you will die. War is something that brings out the best and worst in people. Much more chaos happens in your false peace. Give in or you will regret it._   
  


"She seemed to take this threat to heart, but refused to listen. She told me, 'I will not stand for this. I have to attend a peace conference later today, and I will speak my mind and not yield to these pathetic threats!' So, we attended the conference and came back the same day, about sundown. Although nothing happened at the conference, she wasn't at ease. So, at midnight Relina went to the library and I decided to scout the house for any intruders, more for Relina's sake than anything else. While I was away, I heard a scream and a shot. 

"I ran back and saw her laying on the floor, obviously dead and someone trying to get away. I perused, and eventually followed him to an ally. I hijacked some kid's motorcycle and tracked him to the airport. He got on a private jet. My white Taurus suit was there, so the chase led me to Moscow. But, unfortunately, I lost him there." Noin sighed as she stopped pacing, momentarily. 

"How long ago did you lose him?" Duo inquired. 

"I only arrived back here a few minuets ago. I left Moscow two hours ago, only an hour after I got there." She replied. 

"Odds are that the perpetrator is still in Moscow. Duo, I say we should go to Moscow." Quatre said as he stood up. 

"Yeah, your right. Noin, I need a favor. Find Zecks. He should be around somewhere, and get the other pilots. Have the four of them meet us...........in Paris. Tomorrow at noon, at Notre' Dame Cathedral, main entrance hall." Duo said, thinking carefully. 

"Okay, whatever you say." was Noin's response.   
  


Moscow, 9:12 pm-   
  


Quatre drove the Viper around, while Duo was using all his powers of detection, investigation, criminalism and such to figure out where to go. 

"If I were a killer, where would I go? Probably a bar to gloat about my job or something..." Duo muttered under his breath. 

"If it's a pro, don't you think he'd have better sense than to go blab about it to a bunch of people who have had too much to drink? I think maybe his superiors are here somewhere. After all, some powerful people must have wanted her dead. They did there work, so maybe they're after something or someone else now." Quatre said as he made a turn so sharp, Duo yelled and grabbed the dash. 

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Duo angrily shouted. 

"No. You're so good at trying to get your own self killed, I don't think I'd succeed." Quatre grinned widely as he spoke. 

"Hn, whatever. I think your right, but this...I suppose the best thing to call them is an organization... If they are targeting pacifist, don't you think a lot of others are at risk?" 

"Oh yeah. I'd wager they are. I guess we need to track down the location then, huh?" 

"Stop here. I just have a feeling..." 

"Okay, but I just hope it's not your stomach..."   
  


In Mac's Bar, 9:15 pm- 

The two investigators stood in the doorway of the shady bar, taking a quick look around. The place was not well lit, and cigar and cigarette smoke floated about, causing the Desert Prince to sneeze loudly. 

"AHCHOO!" 

"Shush. Don't draw attention to us," Duo said as the heads of all the inhabitants of the bar swivelled to see where the noise had come from. "Oh, and bless you." 

"Thanks..." 

Duo strolled over to the neon lighted counter. He sat down and stated manly-like, "Give me a cold one, Sam." Indeed the bartenders name was Sam, and Duo had always wanted to say that line. 

"DUO!" Quatre yelled. "Your under age!" 

"Yes mother..." Duo meekly replied. "Okay, make that a chocolate milkshake, then. If it's good, I'll give ya' a big tip." 

Duo got his milkshake and Quatre settled for bottled water. Duo suggested that they just sit back and listen, because that was the best way to get information. For hours they listened to pointless conversations about anything from dog shows to political rants to literature. Nothing came up about Relina or such subjects. But, one line of a conversation caught Duo's attention. 

"...and the target is gone." a husky Italian voice said. 

"We need to discuss our business in the back. Sam, are the preparations complete?" A distinctively American voice requested. 

"Yeah. The boss awaits." Sam said. 

"Jackpot, I'd wager." Duo whispered. 

"How are we gonna follow them?" Quatre inquired. 

"We infiltrate." 

"Not again!" 

  
  


A costume shop 1:09 pm-   
  


The two left and obtained costumes. Quatre prayed that no one in the city knew him or recognized him... 

"Wait a sec! How come I have to be the woman? Why do you get to sit around and listen to the microphone? You'd be a much better girl, with all that hair..." Quatre complained. Rightly so, because he now looked like a she and he detested wearing such a low cut dress. Of course, he didn't like wearing dresses in general. So many sisters can do that to a guy. 

"If the murderer is there, he may know who I am. Chances are, they would just think you're some kind of pretty girl being inquisitive. Besides, think of this as a way to test your abilities as an actor. And another thing, your voice sounds more feminine than mine does anyway." Duo answered, satisfied when Quatre quite complaining. After the last comment, Quatre frowned and spoke in a deeper voice. 

"Why do I have to wear this tight choker?" 

"Because that's where the transmitter is. I hear and see what's going on through this little jewel. And you hear what I tell you through these earrings. Oh, and Quatre?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you consider getting your ears pierced for this?" 

"WHAT??" 

"Adds to the realism..." 

"................................no." 

Mac's Bar (again)- 1:23 pm   
  


A young, beautiful woman walked into the bar, immediately drawing the attention of every man in the bar. It took all of Quatre's mental strength not to run away and abandon the mission, but he strutted over to Sam and smiled seductively, all the while thinking- _Duo will pay for this....I hate high heels...Did I shave my legs for THIS???_

"Hi, Sam. I need a favor..." Quatre said in his feminine voice. 

"What?" replied the gruff Sam. 

"I heard on the street that their's a meeting in the back. I want a piece of the action." Quatre whispered. 

"I'll see what the Boss says, Missy. Stay here until I get back." he said. 

Quatre inwardly sighed a breath of relief, when Duo said in his ear, "Ya know, your good at this. Are you sure you've never done it before?" Quatre, having good sense, decided not to answer the annoying questions of Duo. 

Sam came back moments later. He looked at Quatre a second before saying, "They'll see you. Go the way I just came. Can't miss it." 

"Thanks, sir." Quatre entered the back room. 

The room seemed to be originally used for storage, but all the boxes were pushed aside and a large wooden table occupied the center. Five men were seated around it. They seemed to be playing poker and discussing issues. 

"Ah, here is the madame Sam was talking about." Said a Frenchmen. 

"The senorita waits for us." A Brazilian replied, looking at the American. 

"Sam tells me you've heard of us through the streets." The American stated. 

"Yes, sort of. All I've heard is that you guys are powerful and stuff. I like men with power." Quatre said, hoping he wasn't getting in over his little blonde head. 

"Well, reason enough. You can join our group, if you like. We are starting a revolution. I am John Bryne." the American said. 

"I'm Jean Claude," replied the French man. 

"Fernando Gonzalez." the Brazilian said. 

"Mario Lagasse, pleased to meet you." the Italian said. 

"Kim Long," said the previously quiet Chinese man. 

"My name is," Quatre paused a moment to think before saying,"Quistis Valentine." 

At hearing Quatre say this, Duo nearly had a heart attack. _Leave it to him to put together two video game names. If these guys know anything about gaming, we're toast..._

Needless to say, Duo wanted to strangle Quatre and hissed into the microphone, "Great going, Q...you're so original." 

Quatre pretended not to hear Duo and just smiled politely at the men. After a few minuets of chit-chat, the conversation turned serious. 

"Miss Valentine, I will tell you a bit more about ourselves." John said. "The five of us are the leaders of a new organization that wants to rule the world. The pacifist nations are only breaking down the walls of unity in the world. Without any wars to establish one's place in the world, people will always be malcontent. We have gathered a huge following, by word of mouth. Our plan to take over is already set into motion. Kim, has your man done his job?" 

"Yes. If you wish to speak to him, I will get him." Kim replied. 

"Please do. I wish to question him myself." John said. Kim got up and went to a connecting room, speaking harsh Chinese at the person whose identity was still a mystery. 

Quatre was anxious to see if this was the killer. If the person who would come back in the room in mere seconds, was the man Duo and himself were after. Quatre nearly passed out when Wu fei Chang slowly limped into the room, head hung in shame, yet eyes shining with rebellious spirit. Quatre wondered for a moment why he was limping, but then figured that he must have been shot in the foot at the lab. 

"What do you want with me now? I've done your dirty work. Now you will keep your end of the bargain!" Wu fei shouted, but then noticed Quatre. "Who is this onna?" 

"Her name is Quistis Valentine. But that doesn't matter. If you keep yelling at us like that, your little friends are going to get it." John said evilly. 

"John, do you not think the boy wants some reassurance of the fact that his friends are still alive?" Jean asked. 

"He will have to trust us. He is at no liberty to boss us around, or command that we do anything." Fernando said. 

"Enough of your weak planning. Why is this...onna...here!?!" the angry Wu fei yelled. 

"I, my dear boy, am here to join them. They offer power, and strength. What about you, Mister Chang?" Quatre was walking a thin line, but he had to play the part just right. 

"How do you know my name, woman?" Wu fei said loudly, his face contorted in animosity of his captors. 

"Who wouldn't know the face of a Gundam pilot? You're Wu fei Chang, and Nata-uh-Shenlong is your Gundam!" Quatre could have hit himself for almost screwing up like that. Only the pilots knew the nick-name Wu fei had lovingly given his Gundam. 

"Say what, woman?" Wu fei was livid, as usual. 

"She does not have to repeat herself for you. Sit." Kim commanded. Wu fei refused, but was then hit in the back of the head with the butt of a hand-gun. "Sit!" Kim repeated. Wu fei reluctantly obeyed this time. 

"I will get you for this!" Wu fei shouted. 

"Shut-up! Insubordination will get you nowhere!" John yelled back. 

Wu fei quieted down, but was glaring at everyone like Heero typically does. A brief moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room and Quatre became increasingly nervous. He shifted his weight, and tugged on the hem of the dress. Mario glanced around before saying, "Shouldn't we do something about those other pilots?" 

"We will discuss this after the other one is put back into the cell." Fernando said promptly. Hearing this, Wu fei snorted, and Kim wacked him again. The evil Chinese man led the unfortunate Chinese boy back into a very small, cramped room. Quatre presumed that that was where Wufei was being held when not doing the bidding of these people. Quatre wondered who they had held captive and threatened to kill to get Wufei to do such things. 

"Alright. Now, the other Gundam pilots. When ththey find out about Relina, they will do something. I say we take them out, one by one." Fernando stated. 

"Do you have an idea?" Jean replied. 

"To crush the head of the snake. If we take out the Winner brat, then the rest will most likely succumb easily." Fernando continued. Hearing this, Quatre became quite alarmed, but he also knew that this was important. 

"Perhaps we should inquire as to the opinion of our lady friend." John stated, looking at Quatre. 

"I really don't know. I thought men were so good at planning everything, I never considered it. But, if you really want my opinion..." Quatre didn't really know what to say. _How can I tell them who to try and kill? I would never forgive myself if they even came close to achieving their goals..._ Quatre then realized that he'd have to do/say something. "You should deceive them and trick them into doing what you want just like with Wu fei, but slightly different. Leave stubble hints as to who committed the murder, except make them lead to someone who you want taken care of. Make them do all the work while they think they're getting somewhere with the murder of their friend." 

"That's brilliant..." Fernando commented. 

Duo, who had been monitoring the situation closely, thought that Quatre probably needed to get his rear in gear. They had all the information that they needed, plus some. "Quatre, I think you really need to get outta there. We have everything we need, I repeat, get out." Duo whispered as he prayed that the blonde would get out safely. 

Inside the gloomy, dark and dank room, Quatre heard Duo. He also knew that he couldn't just walk out of a place like that without a good reason. Instead, he decided to let the conversation play a little longer before coming up with an excuse. 

"Her idea would be a vast improvement over our previous plan." Kim said. 

"Enough about that. I think we should conclude for tonight. Nothing is to be done between now and tomorrow, when we shall meet again." John said. 

"Before we go, I have a couple of things to ask." Quatre ventured, knowing that information was valuable. "One is, may I become involved in you endeavor? And the other is, who is being held to make Mr. Chang cooperate?" 

"You may if you stay loyal. I will need information from you. You will give it to us, after I answer your next question. The individuals we are holding are Sally Po and three of her men. Now, I want to tell me where you live." John said. 

"I live in..." Quatre was thinking of a good lie. "North Carolina!." _North Carolina! I've never even been there!! _Too bad for Quatre that he isn't a very good liar. Good for him that this guy didn't know he was a bad liar.__

__"A southern bell. How quaint. Take this phone and I will contact you later. There's nowhere to hide." John replied. "My company controls the global positioning system that the pacifist don't know about. I'll always know where you are now. And if you lose the phone.... Kim is like a bloodhound and he doesn't stop until he gets his man.... or woman." 

Having heard those words, Quatre left very quickly. He jumped into the car and heaved a sigh of relief. He pulled off his blonde wig (a different shade of blonde), when Duo stated, "You are not creative on the spot, are you?" 

"Well, I've never been on the spot like that before. But, we've learned a lot of information and maybe we can use that to our advantage." Quatre mumbled as he struggled to get undressed and redressed in the back seat of the car, while Duo drove. 

"Oh, and why in the heck did you tell that thug North Carolina!?!" Duo asked in an short tempered tone. 

"Uh...ouch! Watch those curves! Yeah, well...North Carolina is where Pepsi was invented." Quatre said. 

"SO!?!" 

"I was thirsty, and that was the first thing that popped in my head." 

"You are soooo blonde..." 

"WHAT??? Do NOT refer to my blonde hair!!!" 

"Just did. Anyway, we better prepare to meet with the rest of the guys. By the time we get to France, and drive to the Cathedral, it'll be close to noon." Duo cried as he turned, the car going on two wheels. Quatre was starting to wish he'd have stayed out of the whole thing...   
  


~Fin, part 1~   
  
  
  


Hope you liked....this is so old......I hope its even worth posting...   
  


Thanx for reading! 

^,-,^ (its a vampire smiley.....I think...)   
  


VTK 


End file.
